


An Amazing Feeling

by admiralandrea



Category: NCIS: Los Angeles
Genre: Community: trope_bingo, Episode Related, Loss of Virginity, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-06
Updated: 2018-05-06
Packaged: 2019-05-02 23:17:37
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,462
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14555715
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/admiralandrea/pseuds/admiralandrea
Summary: Callen gives Sam the gift of trust, Sam treasures the gift he is given





	An Amazing Feeling

**Author's Note:**

> Post-ep for "Stand-off" (S2E6). Not beta'd so all mistakes are mine! Written for the Virgin Fic square on my Trope Bingo card

They were lazing around in bed, anchored at sea for their first night on “Buddy”, before sailing it back to Florida. Callen was sprawled on his stomach, while Sam lay on his side, lightly tracing patterns down Callen’s back. Callen shivered, even though it wasn’t cold, as Sam reached his lower back. 

Sam noticed the reaction and didn’t go any further. So far, they’d stuck to hands, mouths and frottage. Sam wanted more, but he got the sense that if he did, Callen would say no and it might just be the beginning of the end of whatever relationship they had going on.

So he was surprised when Callen turned his head and gave him a level look and said, “Ask.”

“What?” Sam was confused.

“Ask,” Callen said again, rolling on to his side to face Sam.

Sam pulled his arm away, studying his partner’s face. “You want me to ask if I can fuck you?” he queried.

“You want to, don’t you?” Callen countered.

Sam grimaced. He hated it when Callen answered a question with a question. It was the sort of thing Hetty did all the time and Sam was more straightforward. He didn’t like playing games like that, and especially not in bed.

“Can I fuck you?” Sam asked, finally deciding just to go for it. The worst that would happen was Callen saying no and probably ending their partnership. Which would suck, but Sam could survive. He hoped that the fact Callen had brought it up meant he wasn’t going to say no.

“I’ve never done it before,” Callen told him, shifting to sit cross-legged on the bed.

“Been fucked?” Sam clarified.

Callen rolled his eyes. “Yeah, been fucked,” he agreed. “But I trust you and I want it.”

Sam swallowed hard at that. He knew how much it took for Callen to trust anyone, even in a work situation. To be trusted in bed, to be willing to be that vulnerable to Sam, was a great gift.

“Okay,” Sam said hoarsely. “We can do that.”

“Good,” Callen smiled at him, looking nervous, but pleased. He reached into the nightstand next to him and pulled out a tube of lube. 

“Let’s start slow,” Sam told him and shifted up beside Callen. “Any massage oil in there?”

Callen gave him a sideways look and raised eyebrow. “Massage oil?” he repeated.

“Sure,” Sam said, reaching past Callen to rifle in the drawer. “If we’re gonna do this, I want you to be as relaxed as possible.” 

Not finding what he was looking for in the nightstand, Sam slid off the bed. “Let me check the bathroom,” he told Callen.

Callen shrugged and fell back onto the bed, dropping the lube on top of the nightstand. “Okay,” he said, still sounding bemused.

Sam quickly searched through the large medicine cabinet in the bathroom off the stateroom they had commandeered. He grunted with satisfaction when he found a large bottle of sandalwood oil. It would do nicely and the scent was pretty inoffensive.

He walked back into the bedroom to find Callen sprawled across the bed, looking like he should be relaxed, but Sam could clearly see the tension in his body. Starting with a massage was definitely the way to go. No matter how much Callen might say he wanted this and trusted Sam, he was clearly still nervous.

Sam put the massage oil on the nightstand next to the lube and got onto the bed next to Callen.

“Hey,” he said. “We’re taking it slow, remember? Any time you want to stop or slow down, just let me know, okay?”

Callen gave him a strained smile. “Okay,” he agreed. “I want this though, Sam. I want you,” he added.

“You’ve got me G,” Sam promised. “Not going anywhere partner.” And he lowered his head to kiss Callen, pouring his feelings into it.

Callen responded eagerly, opening to allow Sam’s tongue into his mouth and making soft noises of pleasure as he did so.

Sam moaned into Callen’s mouth, loving his taste and the feel of their bodies pressed together. He shifted so that he was on top of Callen, earning him a groan of approval from the other man.

“Please,” Callen said breathlessly, wrapping his arms and legs around Sam and arching up against him.

“Sh,” Sam said, rolling them to their sides and reaching for the oil. He kissed Callen again as he flipped the bottle open, then gently pulled back. “Let me do this G,” he said and Callen dropped flat onto his back once more.

“Okay,” he agreed, eyes dark with arousal.

Sam poured some oil into his hands and started with Callen’s hands and arms, working up to his shoulders. As Sam stroked and rubbed, he could see Callen slowly starting to relax beneath him. Before moving on to his chest, Sam leaned down and kissed the scars on Callen’s chest, reminders of the shooting that was still a vivid memory. 

Callen put a hand on Sam’s face and he looked up. “I’m okay,” he whispered.

Sam smiled at him. “Yes you are,” he agreed. He pressed one final kiss to Callen’s chest, right over his heart, before pouring oil into his hands once more and resuming the massage.

As Sam worked his way downwards, he kept his strokes firm and even, wanting to relax his partner, avoiding too light a touch, especially in spots where he knew Callen was ticklish. That wasn’t the mood he was aiming for right now.

He carefully avoided any attention to Callen’s hard cock as well, even though his partner shifted in a way that made it hard to ignore. Instead Sam moved to his legs, working down one side to the foot, then back up the other side. Again he was careful to keep the pressure consistent, especially on Callen’s feet. He had no desire to get kicked in the face right now.

When he was finished, Sam gently encouraged Callen to roll onto his front. Callen wiggled a bit to get comfortable and Sam tucked a pillow under his hips, before starting to work his way back up his partner’s body.

After spending some time on his legs, Sam deliberately skipped touching Callen’s ass. He wanted to be sure his partner was completely relaxed first. Instead he worked on his arms, then moved on to his back. Again, he carefully kissed each bullet scar, before starting to massage the oil into Callen’s skin.

Callen made a noise of appreciation and Sam could see his partner melting into the bed beneath him. He gave a smile of satisfaction. Callen was perpetually on edge, even when they weren’t working and it gave Sam a great deal of pleasure to see him lose some of that tension for a change. It was a sign of the trust he placed in Sam and that gave him a warm fuzzy feeling in his chest. Not that Sam planned on saying anything. He knew that would likely get Callen defensive again and Sam didn’t want to spoil the mood he was setting.

Instead, Sam worked his way down Callen’s back, until he got to the firm butt he had been starting to fantasize about more and more lately. Pouring more oil into his hands, he gently covered each cheek with a spread palm. There was a brief hitch in Callens’ breathing and a momentary tensing of his muscles, but then he relaxed again and Sam heard the sigh his partner gave.

Still Sam waited, just letting Callen get used to someone touching him there, knowing it was unlikely anyone had before him. Leaning down, he pressed kisses to the small of Callen’s back, glad the oil didn’t taste weird. Callen sighed again and Sam could see the relaxation was real this time, not forced like earlier.

Sam rewarded him by squeezing him gently, then starting to stroke and knead his ass, again making sure he was firm in his touch. This time, Callen’s noise was a definite moan of appreciation and he lifted his hips into Sam’s touch.

Sam hummed in pleasure and decided to take a gamble. He carefully parted Callen’s cheeks and leaned down again, licking right over his hole, while keeping a firm grip on Callen’s ass.

“Fuck!” Callen shouted, writhing beneath Sam on the bed.

Sam chuckled and licked again, earning more writhing from his partner.

“Sam,” Callen almost whined.

“What?” Sam asked innocently.

Callen turned his head to look up at Sam. “What the hell?” he asked, an incredulous look on his face.

“What?” Sam repeated. “You taste good.” And keep his eyes fixed on Callen’s surprised expression, he bent down and this time, sucked at his ass. 

Callen flailed beneath him and gripped the sheets tightly. He turned his face into the pillow again, but Sam noticed he was clearly not saying no. Taking that as permission, Sam continued to lick and nibble at Callen’s hole, pressing his tongue inside, while keeping a firm grip on his ass.

Sam continued his ministrations for a while, until Callen was shifting back into Sam’s mouth, a constant stream of noise spilling from his mouth. Pulling back, Sam reached for the lube on the nightstand. Callen made a sound of protest, so Sam ran a hand down his back.

“I’ve got you,” he said. 

Callen raised his head. “Kiss me,” he demanded.

Sam obliged him, bending down to press their mouths together. Callen made eager noises, pressing forward aggressively to taste Sam’s mouth thoroughly. 

Callen finally broke away and looked at Sam. “Fuck me,” he ordered this time. 

Sam smiled, he liked this aggressive side of his partner, knowing what he wanted in bed. “Pushy bottom,” he said.

Callen gave him a heated look and rocked up onto all fours, spreading his legs. “You love it,” he told Sam smugly.

Sam couldn’t argue with that, so just moved behind Callen, using his own legs to nudge his thighs even further apart. He flipped open the lube and squirted some onto his fingers. The first one slid in easily, his partner’s body was still relaxed from the massage and rimming. The banter probably helped too, being such a cornerstone of their partnership.

Sam quickly replaced one finger with two, going more slowly this time. He went for Callen’s prostate and was rewarded with another startled shout from his partner as he stroked over it. Sam gave a smug grin while his partner couldn’t see him, then did it again. Callen’s body tensed under him and then he was pressing backwards.

“Sam,” he said, pleadingly.

“Yeah,” Sam said roughly. “Just a little more G, don’t want to hurt you.” He replaced two fingers with three, avoiding Callen’s prostate as he stretched the tight passage. 

Callen slowly relaxed again under him and Sam decided not to wait any longer. He was so hard it almost hurt and his control was starting to slip, just when he needed it most. Pulling his fingers free, Sam reached for the lube and poured some onto his cock, stroking himself quickly to spread it around.

Callen stayed in place, waiting patiently for Sam, who bent to kiss one cheek, then lined himself up and carefully started to push inside. Callen tensed beneath him, but it was only briefly, then he deliberately relaxed again and Sam was able to keep moving. He took his time, gradually working his cock deeper into his partner’s ass, until he was all the way in.

Sam paused and took several deep breaths, waiting for a sign from his partner that Callen was ready for him to move. He didn’t have long to wait.

“Come on Sam,” came the impatient demand, along with a backwards move that made Sam hiss. 

He took the hint and shifted position to grip Callen’s hips tightly, then began to thrust. Sam started slowly, but he’d been waiting too long for this and Callen’s eager movements beneath him showed he was enjoying it too. It wasn’t long before Sam was pulling back and shoving forward again hard, grunting with effort. 

Callen pushed back into Sam’s thrusts, rocking backwards until he slipped slightly on the bed. He collapsed forwards with a groan, but didn’t say anything, head pillowed on his arms and ass still raised in the air. Sam pushed forward again and Callen gave that shout once more. Sam had clearly found his prostate on that stroke. 

Gripping Callen’s hips firmly again, Sam concentrated on keeping the same position, so that he was hitting Callen’s prostate on every stroke. Callen was writhing and moaning constantly beneath him and Sam knew he had to be as close to coming as Sam. Reaching around with one hand, he got a tight grip on Callen’s cock, which was hard and slick in his grasp. 

“Come for me G,” Sam encouraged him, keeping the firm grip on his partner’s cock, while continuing to thrust hard into his ass.

Callen had planted his arms into the bed so that he could shove back into the movements of Sam’s hips and at the same time reached down to cover Sam’s hand on his cock. Sam pulled his own hand away, grabbing Callen’s hip again, as his partner stroked himself to Sam’s fast rhythm.

Finally, with a loud grunt, Callen froze beneath him and his ass clenched tightly around Sam’s cock. Sam held his position for long moments as his partner came, until he couldn’t stay still any longer and thrust hard several times, until he too was coming with a shout.

Sam collapsed forward, as Callen slumped beneath him and for an indeterminate period, the room was filled with the sound of their breathing, as they both recovered from the force of coming so hard.

Eventually, Sam shifted with a grunt and Callen made a sound of protest.

“Just trying to give you a chance to breathe,” Sam said, as he rolled them to their sides. “That and get you out the wet spot.”

Callen didn’t say anything, but just pressed back against Sam’s body, drawing one of Sam’s arms around himself. Sam was a little bemused, he wasn’t used to a cuddly Callen after sex. But he didn’t object or move away. If his partner needed the closeness, Sam was more than happy to give it to him.

Sam lay there, gradually getting sleepy, listening to his partner’s breathing getting heavier as Callen fell asleep as well. Sam was touched, this was definitely a first for them. He didn’t know why getting fucked had made such a difference to Callen, but if this was the aftermath, he hoped that his partner had enjoyed it enough for them to make it a regular thing.

With that thought in mind, Sam felt sleep overtake him fully.


End file.
